Un ciel, une destinée
by Stariella
Summary: One shot sur comment Carlisle a retrouvé Esmée après leur première rencontre. C'est la 1ère fiction que je poste donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Après des années ici en tant que simple lectrice, j'ai décidé de poster ce one shot que j'avais écris il y a plusieurs années (5 ans?) pour un concours. _  
_Veuillez me pardonner pour les fautes d'orthographes, de syntaxe ou autres que j'ai pu faire. _  
_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire bon ou mauvais ! _

_Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

1921\. La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Elle était claire, les nuages s'étant estompés après avoir versés leurs litres d'eau sur nos têtes. Les rues étaient dessertes ce qui me permettait de me balader sans inquiétude.

Je n'étais arrivé dans cette ville du Wisconsin que depuis quelques semaines et pourtant ces habitants m'avaient adopté, m'accordant leur confiance comme on le ferait à un ami d'enfance.

Ma soif contrôlée, je pouvais exercer le métier qui me tenait le plus à cœur: la médecine. Bien que cette brulure au fond de ma gorge fût toujours présente, elle m'était supportable. J'arrivais à côtoyer les humains sans en tuer un. A défaut d'être un humain moi-même et étant une menace pour eux, je devais les aider.

On m'avait réservé un bon accueil à mon arrivé. Quand les rumeurs ont couru dans les rues qu'un médecin venait s'installer, tous étaient soulagés. S'ils se doutaient que derrière cette apparence se trouvait un être qui pouvait les tuer en un clin d'œil, je doute qu'ils n'auraient accepté aussi bien.

Je m'y sentais bien ce qui était assez rare. J'avais découvert cette bourgade, par hasard, en m'aventurant plus loin que d'habitude dans la forêt. Puis Eau Claire, qui était le nom de cette petite ville, me faisait penser à cette jeune femme…

Déambulant dans les rues, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir son image de devant mes yeux bien que 10 ans s'étaient écoulés. Je me demandais souvent ce qu'elle était devenue. Belle et douce qu'elle était, elle avait du fonder une famille. Je soupirai tout en continuant à marcher. Jamais, je n'aurais la chance d'en faire autant.

\- Bonsoir Docteur Cullen! S'exclama une voix me sortant alors de mes pensées.

Me tournant vers elle, je trouvai une femme debout sur le perron de sa maison. Elle était adossée à une poudre et semblait profiter de cette nuit qu'une douceur étonnante pour la saison.

\- Bonsoir Mme Harrys. Comment se porte votre fils? Répondis-je

\- Beaucoup mieux! Il n'éternue presque plus. Votre remède a fait des merveilles. Merci.

\- J'en suis ravis. Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel.

Sur ces mots, je repartis en songeant à cet ange dont je ne commençais que le nom: Esmée Platt.

Pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser ? Toutes mes pensées étaient portées vers elle. J'avais espéré que les années passées auraient été le meilleur des remèdes mais apparemment, je m'étais trompé. Au contraire, plus les années défilaient, plus je n'avais qu'une hâte: la revoir.

Cédant à mon cœur par une matinée des plus banals, je décidai de parcourir les 9h qu'elle me séparait d'elle.

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. De toute façon, je m'y rendais seulement pour combler ma curiosité. Je m'avais aucune attention de me montrer à elle. Je n'avais aucune excuse sensée pour l'aborder. Je n'étais qu'un fantôme de son passé.

En descendant du train, je marchais jusqu'à ce parc où je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois.

L'arbre qu'elle avait essayé d'escalader à l'époque était toujours à sa place. L'automne s'était presque installé. Les feuilles des arbres virevoltant autour de moi.

Je réalisais alors ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Je m'apprêtais tout simplement à espionner une personne qui m'obsédée. Je m'assis au milieu de l'herbe me demandant quel choix était le meilleur. Après tout, je devais me faire une raison. Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti ce que j'éprouvais depuis que je l'avais vu au pied de cet arbre. Elle avait hanté mes pensées, devenant de plus en plus pressente pour finalement m'obliger à me trouver ici, aujourd'hui. Peut être avais-je besoin de la revoir pour me rentrer cette idée dans la tête ? Que j'étais d'un monde et elle, d'un autre. Nous vivions tous les deux sous le même ciel mais nous n'avions pas la même destinée…

Décidé, je me relevai et accélérai le pas vers sa maison… enfin celle où je l'avais laissé à l'époque.

Elle était au milieu d'une résidence où cohabitait des familles plutôt aisées. La maison était banale mais semblait confortable.

Je passai tout d'abord devant, sans m'arrêter, mais en fixant le nom sur la boite à lettre. Elle portait le nom « Evenson ». Ce n'était pas le sien d'après mes souvenirs. Elle avait, soit déménagé et alors je n'aurais aucune chance de la retrouver ou bien elle s'était mariée et portait alors le nom de son mari d'où ce nom inconnu sur la boite à lettre.

Que faire maintenant ? Je n'avais aucune idée. Demander de l'aide à quelqu'un éveillerait bien trop les soupçons surtout dans ce genre de quartier. Je longeai les blocs de maison sans savoir quoi faire.

Enfonçant mes mains dans les poches, je me giflai mentalement d'être venu. C'était peut être une bonne chose que j'en sache si peu sur elle. Je n'avais d'autre alternative que de retourner d'où je venais, dans cette ville perdue dans le nord des Etats-Unis et de tacher d'oublier Esmé.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la gare en milieu d'après midi. M'approchant du guichet, j'attendais mon tour quand je captai la discussion de deux femmes non loin de moi. Elles essayaient d'être le plus discrètes possible en ce lieu de passage mais mes oreilles entendaient tout de leur échange.

\- Alors des nouvelles de la jeune Platt? demanda la première femme.

\- Tu parles d'Esmée? Répondit la deuxième.

\- Oui, les raisons de son départ ? S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Parles moins fort voyons! Personne ne connait les motifs de son départ.

\- Et son mari alors ?

…

Mes oreilles me bourdonnaient, je n'écoutais déjà plus la conversation. Ainsi, Esmée était partie laissant son mari derrière elle. Je quittai la file d'attente et sortis précipitamment de la gare, sans me soucier des personnes que je bousculais sur mon passage. Regardant à droite et à gauche, je cherchais une idée. Je devais trouver quelqu'un pour me renseigner mais sans éveiller les soupçons. Ce qui n'allait pas être facile.

Je ne pouvais pas demander à un voisin, ni à l'une de ces connaissances… Il fallait que je vois quelqu'un de sa famille. Mais comment la trouver?

La mairie bien sur! Je suivis le chemin selon mes souvenirs en marchant rapidement. J'avais du mal à ne pas courir. En entrant dans le bâtiment, je n'avais encore aucun plan en tête. Je m'adressai donc simplement à l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, lançais-je le plus aimablement possible.

\- Euh… Bonjour… répondit la femme de l'autre coté du bureau.

\- Je peux vous demander un service, tentais-je.

\- Je… Que puisse-je faire pour vous ?

\- J'aurais besoin de savoir où trouver la maison des Platt. Je viens d'arriver en ville et j'aurai besoin de parler affaire avec eux…

\- Je vous demande une minute…

Elle sortit un registre du tiroir de son bureau et commença à le feuilleter. Elle semblait accéder à ma requête. Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait été si simple.

La femme parcourus les noms cherchant celui qui l'intéressé. Elle leva un instant les yeux vers moi, je lui adressais un sourire et elle replongea aussitôt dans son carnet.

La beauté des vampires était entrain d'œuvrée. Je n'étais pas fière de ce procédé mais en cet instant, cette pensé était bien loin…

\- Je l'ai! lança-t-elle victorieuse. Vous pouvez les trouver au n°58 Hayden Avenue.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- De… de rien.

Je lui adressai un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte du bâtiment derrière moi.

Si je me souvenais bien, cette rue n'était pas très loin d'ici.

Je levai la main mais elle resta en suspend en l'air. Était-ce une bonne idée? Depuis que j'étais arrivé ici, je me posais sans cesse des questions… Non en faite, depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je m'en posais. Mais cette fois, j'étais décidé! Une force en moi me demandait d'aller jusqu'au bout, de tout faire pour la retrouver.

Obéissant à moi-même, je toquai à la porte de la maison. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un vienne répondre. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années vint m'ouvrir. Elle avait la même forme de visage qu'Esmé.

\- Oui? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Son sourire était également le même. Sans doute sa mère.

\- Bonjour Madame Platt, la saluai-je. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Je marquai une pause avant de poursuivre… C'est à propos de votre fille.

Je décidai de jouer le tout pour le tout et de parler directement d'Esmée à la place de faire des sous-entendus.

Elle semblait surprise, ces yeux s'étant exorbités un instant. Elle me jugea en me regardant attentivement. Je restais poster devant elle, attendant une réponse ou une réaction de sa part. Finalement, elle sa décala de l'encadrement de la porte et m'invita à l'intérieur.

Je la suivis dans le couloir puis dans le salon. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

Je l'imitais et m'assis sur le canapé en face d'elle. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, j'attendis qu'elle parle la première.

\- Puis-je savoir votre nom? Me demanda-t-elle en posant ces yeux sur moi.

\- Carlisle Cullen, me présentais-je.

\- Et donc vous connaissez Esmée ?

\- Disons que je l'ai croisée par le passé… répondis-je préférant rester flou.

\- Que voulez-vous? Lança-t-elle soudainement.

Pris au dépourvu, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je cherchais dans les moindres recoins de mon cerveau une réponse qui ne semblait pas venir.

\- Je ne peux vous apporter une réponse qui vous satisfera, avouais-je.

\- Et vous dites que vous voulez aider Esmée ?

\- C'est exacte. J'ai appris qu'elle était partie.

\- Vous la recherchez ?

\- Je… En effet.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Ce n'était peut-être vraiment pas une bonne idée de venir jusqu'ici.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquez mais je dois la retrouver… finis-je par dire.

Elle referma les yeux. Le silence s'abattit dans le salon. Je m'étais fait des illusions en pensant que cela allait être aussi facile. Pourquoi une mère dirait-elle à un inconnu où se trouve sa fille? A sa place, je ne dirais rien. Je baissai la tête devinant sa réponse d'avance.

J'essayais de concevoir un autre moyen de la retrouver…

\- Ecoutez… murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux. Je sens que je peux vous faire confiance…

Etonné de ce qu'elle disait, je la fixais, pendus aux prochains mots qu'elle allait prononcer.

\- Je ne connais pas les raisons de son départ. Ca fait déjà près que 9 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Elle marqua une pause. Hésita-t-elle à m'en dévoiler d'avantage ? Elle ne le dit jamais clairement mais d'après quelques détails de ces lettres, j'aurais compris qu'elle était chez son cousin à Sheboygan, dans le Wisconsin.

Je mémorisais chacun de ces mots. J'avais à présent une piste pour la retrouver.

\- Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle s'y trouve. Elle a peut-être voulu nous orienter vers des fausses pistes, ajouta la mère.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'en avoir parlé. Rien ne vous y obligez pourtant.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je pense que je peux avoir confiance en vous.

Nous échangions un regard et je la remerciais encore une fois de son hospitalité.

\- Si vous la rencontrez, dite lui qu'elle nous manque.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, lui promis-je.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me dirigeai vers la gare de la ville pour remonter dans le nord.

Durant le trajet, j'essayais d'analyser les raisons de son départ. Sa mère n'avait pas pu m'éclairer. Esmée semblait alors fuit quelque chose. Le mystère était cette chose.

Je croisais les doigts pour qu'elle soit chez ce fameux cousin. Il m'importait peu qu'elle me voit à présent. Je n'avais qu'elle hâte c'était de la retrouver quoi qu'il arrive.

A mi-chemin de la destination, j'ai du changé de train. Et finalement le lendemain matin, j'arrivais à destination. Sheboygan. Enfin. Jamais encore je n'avais été si près du but.

Comme pour Columbus, je ne savais pas où aller en descendant du train. Je marchais au hasard dans les rues de la ville, attentif à n'importe quel détail.

Quand je pense que je n'étais qu'à une centaine de kilomètres d'elle alors que je croyais qu'elle était à Columbus.

Je croisais plusieurs fois des personnes sans oser leur demande quoique ce soit. Mais ma méthode n'était pas des plus efficaces et je résolus d'y changer.

J'abordai un passant et lui demandai s'il n'avait eu vent de la venue d'une jeune femme il y a quelques mois dans la ville. Contre toute attente, ce jeune homme m'a répondit qu'en effet, une jeune femme s'était installer un peu plus loin.

Si j'avais eu un cœur à cet instant, il aurait battu la chamade. Il m'indiqua la maison et je m'y rendis.

Encore une fois, j'hésitais à toquer. Elle était peut-être juste derrière cette porte. Comment réagirait-t-elle en me voyant? J'avais bien trop fait de chemin et de recherche pour abandonner maintenant. Je devais finir ce que j'avais commencé. Soufflant un coup, je pris mon courage à deux mains et frappai à la porte.

J'entendis des pas se dirigeait vers moi. Des pas lourds. Ce n'était pas elle. Je tombai nez à nez avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Ces yeux étaient rouges signe qu'il avait pleuré.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il la voix cassé.

Son timbre n'était pas bon signe et m'inquiétait.

\- Je voudrais un renseignement. Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, je lui demanda: Est-ce que vous connaissez Esmé Platt?

Il retint sa respiration un court instant avant de répondre:

\- Oui je la connaissais.

\- Formidable! M'emportais-je. Savez-vous où elle peut être?

Il ne répondit pas. Un silence pesant s'installer alors. Me vint alors sa dernière phrase: « je la connaissais ». Le temps du verbe qu'il utilisa me frappa alors en plein visage. Il parlait d'elle au passé…

\- Je suis désolé mais vous arrivez trop tard…

J'étais estomaqué. J'avais du mal à comprendre. La vérité me déchira. Elle était morte alors. Bien que l'air ne fût dispensable, elle me manquait. Comment était-ce possible? Avais-je mal compris…

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle… tentais-je de comprendre mais les mots restèrent coincer au fond de ma gorge.

\- Elle a sauté du haut d'une falaise, m'expliqua-t-il. Elle n'a pas pu supporter la mort de son bébé.

\- Je…

Sans ajouter un mot, je me détournai de lui le laissant sur le perron et regagnai le trottoir. J'avais été un fantôme de son passé et maintenant j'étais devenu un vrai fantôme. J'errais dans la ville sans but particulier. Je ne pensais qu'à deux choses: marcher sans fin, à m'en faire mal les pieds et me remémorer SA douce peau, SON doux visage, SA gentillesse.

J'étais arrivé trop tard. Même en étant devenu médecin, je continuais à voir les gens mourir autour de moi. Si j'étais arrivé plus vite, si j'avais écouté mon cœur plus tôt, j'aurais pu la sauver, l'aider à surmonter sa peine…

Même en voulant changer et contrer ma nouvelle nature, je ne faisais rien de bon.

Je ne sais pas comment mais par le plus grand des hasards, mes pas me menèrent devant la morgue.

Je fixais le bâtiment et m'assis sur le banc de l'autre coté de la rue. On aurait dit qu'il m'attendait car ce n'était pas vraiment ordinaire de trouver un banc à cet endroit. Je restai assis durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Mon esprit était vide. Mon cerveau était déconnecté, ne m'obéissait plus.

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser et pourtant, c'était la vérité. Même d'aussi loin, je parvenais à voir les affiches placardées sur les vitres de l'entré de la morgue. Le visage d'Esmé était accroché à coté d'autres personnes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me restait à faire à présent?

La revoir une dernière fois. Lui dire adieu.

Je restais assis malgré les quelques passants qui me dévisageaient durant les prochaines heures. J'attendais que la nuit tombe pour pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment tranquillement.

Les gens se faisant de plus en plus rare, je décidai d'agir. Je passai par derrière et montai facilement sur le toit en sautant de fenêtre en fenêtre.

Personne ne surveillait ce genre d'endroit, il n'y avait même pas d'alarme ce qui allait ma faciliter encore plus la tache. Je trouvai une fenêtre ouverte et me glissai à l'intérieur.

Je descendis les étages et débouchai dans le bureau des registres. J'entrepris de cherche son nom dans la liste. A contre cœur, je le trouvai. J'avais continué à espérer jusqu'au bout…

Me dirigeant vers la pièce où devait repousser son corps, j'entendis faiblement un bruit, comme un battement d'aile. Je m'arrêtai pour mieux écouter mais le bruit cessa. J'entrai alors dans la salle que je cherchais et trouvai Esmée sur une table. Elle était couverte par une couverture jusqu'au cou. Je n'eu pas le courage de le soulever pour constater son corps meurtri. Car à cet instant, c'était mon cœur qui l'était. Jamais, je n'aurais pensé me retrouver dans une morgue pour cette raison.

Le fameux bruit repris alors. Examinant la salle, j'en cherchais l'origine. Surpris, je constatai qu'elle semblait venir d'Esmée. Je me concentrais alors d'avantage et réalisais que c'était des faibles battements de son cœur. J'accourus alors à son chevet et me penchai sur elle. Son cœur se battait, ne voulant pas la laisser mourir maintenant.

Il ne me restait que deux solutions: la laisser mourir ou la transformer.

Bien qu'une réponse me sautait au yeux, je devais réfléchir sereinement. La décision que j'allais prendre aller changer toute sa vie! Pour mon cœur, il n'avait qu'une chois possible. Je ne l'avais pas écouté et je m'étais déjà mordu les doigts. Maintenant, je pouvais tenter de réparer mon erreur. Espérant que c'était le bon choix à prendre, je m'approchais de son cou tout en respirant son odeur qui m'envoutait. J'hésitais un instant. Pesant le pour et le contre une dernière fois. Finalement, je plantais mes dents dans sa douce peau et versais le venin de vampire en elle. C'était la première fois que j'étais sur le point de transformer quelqu'un. C'était la première fois que je goutais au sang humain depuis 100 ans. Son sang enflamma ma gorge dés qu'ils rentrèrent en contact. Il était si exquis.

Je me forçais à me rappeler pourquoi j'agissais de la sorte. Je parvins à me retirer mais me couvrais le nez et la bouche immédiatement pour ne plus sentir son sang.

\- Je suis désolé… parvins-je à lui murmurer.

Je m'éloignai de quelques pas en arrière alors que son corps s'arqua sur le lit. Luttant contre moi-même, je la pris dans mes bras et la portais en-dehors de la morgue. Bien que la transformation puisse échouer et que je puisse la perdre pour toujours, j'étais heureux de la retrouver après tout ce temps. Je l'aimais. J'en étais sur. Je l'aimais.

\- Je t'en pris. Tiens bon! La suppliais-je. Ne me laisse pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.

Les heures où j'avais marché pour revenir à Eau Claire me semblait n'être qu'un rêve. Je ne l'avais pas quitté un instant depuis que je l'avais installé dans ce lit. Son cœur s'était totalement arrêté de battre durant le trajet. La seule façon de savoir si le processus avait fonctionné était d'attendre qu'elle se réveille, si elle se réveille...

Finalement, le lendemain, Esmée ouvrit un œil faiblement.

Je me levai précipitamment et posai une main sur son front. Un doux sourire étirait mes lèvres alors qu'elle souriait également.

\- Bonjour, soufflai-je.


End file.
